pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jak poznałam Eyeless Jacka
Akurat byłam sama w domu nie zamykałam drzwi od ulicy bo rodzice mieli przyjść za godzinę usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi na korytarz (myślałam że to rodzice) ale to nie byli oni dowiedziałam się o tym jak znalazłam krwawe ślady butów na panelach zła że muszę po nocach myć podłogę poszłam po mopa i zmyłam ślady i zadowolona że matka z ojcem nic się nie dowiedzą poszłam od nieść mopa do kotłowni aby się wysuszył kiedy wróciłam do pokoju znowu były ślady tym razem nie poszłam po mopa tylko poszłam za śladami prowadziły do pokoju mojego starszego brata dyskretnie się wślizgnęłam do pokoju zobaczyłam że coś jest w łóżku powoli zabrałam kołdrę z głowy Jacka. Wyszłam do kuchni cała roztrzęsiona nie chciałam go budzić ale z jednej strony musiałam się go pozbyć przed powrotem moich rodziców a miałam tylko półgodziny na to.Zaczęłam bo szturchać ale to nic nie dawało postanowiłam krzyknąć na niego więc tak zrobiłam wrzasnęłam że nawet sąsiadka by usłyszała Jack wyskoczył jak oparzony i powiedział zaspanym głosem-Gdzie ja jestem(ziewną przeciągając się jednocześnie) -Jesteś w moim domu a poza tym czego tu szukasz Jack-odpowiedziałam mu ze spuszczoną głową -Aha-odparł ironicznie.potem wrócił do snu ale mu przeszkodziłam -O nie nie będziesz tu spać dupku-powiedziałam z wrednym uśmieszkiem i poszłam znowu po mopa -Jak wrócę ma cię tu nie być bo nie chce kłopotów i jednocześnie oberwać po twarzy-odpowiedziałam obracając się na pięcie po czym odeszłam.Po powrocie rodziców poszłam spać ojciec jeszcze sprawdził to zapalając wrednie światło w moim pokoju po czym udał się do pokoju mojego brata i myśląc że to on powiedział do Jacka jutro kolega idziemy na działkę na obiad bo babcia dzwoniła dzisiaj rano że mamy przyjść.Jack odpowiedział tylko-mhm ok-mówiąc przez sen ja byłam zaszokowana co mój ojciec mówił do niego chciałam mu powiedzieć ale nie powiedziałam czemu? nie wiem wersji może być dużo no i nie chciałam straszyć rodziny ,,Że jakiś obcy chłopak śpi w łóżku mojego brata następnego dnia kazałam mu się wynosić tak samo jak się pokazał ale on nie chciał spodobało mu się w moim domu potem poszłam z rodziną na obiad na działki przez zęby mówiłam mu ,,idź sobie'' ale to nie skutkowało wtedy wpadł mi do głowy pomysł że pójdę z nim do lasu i go tam zostawię jak pomyślałam tak też zrobiłam poszłam z ni do lasu niby zwykły spacer a dla niego randka aż nie wieże że to się stało powiedziałam mu wszystko co miałam do powiedzenia i odeszłam tą samą gro co przyszłam z nim tyle że bez niego źle się z tym czułam i po obiedzie poszłam go poszukać znalazłam go nie daleko rzeki i zdziwiony spytał-Jak mnie tutaj znalazłaś?-odpowiedziałam mu tylko-chodź pewnie zgłodniałeś zjesz coś ludzkiego na pokazanie a potem wrócisz do swoich nawyków żywieniowych-odparłam z uśmiechem-poczekaj-powiedział po czym wyglądał jak człowiek i miał oczy-Okej-odparłam przewracając oczyma-No to idziemy czy nie ale jakby co tylko znajomi jasne? bo moja rodzina lubi wymyślać sobie nie wiadomo co więc uważaj-powiedziałam ostrzegawczo a on tylko się uśmiechną do mnie rodzice od razu go polubili i zaczęli się go wypytywać jak ma na imię nazwisko czym się interesuje itp.Dobrze że nie musiał nic więcej odpowiadać na pytania lecz po powrocie rodzice zadali mi jedno pytanie-A gdzie Dominik?-Pojechał do dziewczyny-odparłam ignorując wszystko i wszystkich-Gdzie?-zapytali się ze zmartwieniem w głosie-Nie bójcie się ona mieszka w Szczecinie a to nie daleko za tydzień wróci a na razie Jack zajmie jego miejsce ok?-odpowiedziałam z pytającym wzrokiem na mamę-Okej-odarła-ale ty za niego odpowiadasz-dodała bardzo poważnie i wymownie na mnie spojrzała-Dobra ale nie zasłaniaj chociaż telewizora-odparłam przechylając się na wszystkie strony.Ale dzisiejsza noc była inna niż poprzednia Jack próbował się wymknąć no i oczywiście poszłam z nim bo byłam za niego odpowiedzialna wyszliśmy przez okno w moim pokoju (mieszkam na parterze) Jack nie bardzo się orientował na podwórku poprowadziłam go do drzwi i wyszliśmy na ulicę Jack dał mi nóż żebym mu pomogła to było nawet fajne i wychodziliśmy tak co noc w gazetach mówiono o mordercy który zabija o tej samej godzinie przeczytałam mu parę zdań i zaczęliśmy się śmiać no i w tym momencie weszła moja mama i wszystko zepsuła-Co was jebło w dekiel-spytała- powiedziałam jej z czego się śmieje Jack po chwili zadał mojej mamie pytanie-Co by pani zrobiła gdyby pani córka kogoś zabiła?-Sama bym ją zabiła-odpowiedziała zapalając papierosa -Aha- powiedział lekko zdezorientowany poszliśmy się przejść kiedy podeszła moja koleżanka z klasy-Hej co tam?A kim jest ten chłopak?-zapytała i jak głupia wpatrywała się na Jacka-To jest Jack, Jack poznaj Weronikę-powiedziałam i poszłam do przodu Jack zaraz za mną pobiegł mówiąc-Co się stało?Odpowiesz mi?-spytał-poczekaj powiem ci w parku-powiedziałam poddenerwowana.Wszystko się popsuło nie daleko starego budynku kiedy nagle usłyszałam kroki w środku-NO no no kogo my tu mamy Eyeless Jacka i z jego nową koleżanką-Uciekaj-powiedział cichym głosem-Nie ma mowy siedzimy w tym razem a poza tym mam cię pilnować pamiętasz?-odparłam z uśmiechem-Ale to romantyczne tylko szkoda że ona musi zginąć-powiedział Jeff-Nie boje się ciebie- odparłam wyciągając nóż z kiszeni-BRAWO!krzykną Jeff z udawanym zachwytem po czym dodał-Aż się wzruszyłem do łez-po czym chciał mnie zaatakować lecz byłam szybsza niż on -HAHAHA- zaczęłam się śmiać jak psychopatka Jack pilnował mnie żebym nie popełniła błędu Jeff czyli mordy se nie rozcięła ale nie byłam aż tak głupia jak on-Jakie se nowe imię wybierasz?-spytał Jack-Hmm może the PSYCHO?-powiedziałam głośno myśląc-Aty jak myślisz?-zadałam mu pytanie-Czemu nie-odparł ze spokojem w głosie.Wtedy pojawił się Slendy oczywiście spóźniony popatrzał najpierw na mnie potem na Jeffa a na końcu na Jacka-Co tu się stało?-zapytał-Jack nic nie powiedział nikt nic nie powiedział-Okej kim ty do diabła jesteś dziewczynko?-zapytał się mnie myśląc że dam mu jakąś odpowiedź-Nie nazywaj mnie tak jestem Nina the Psycho po tym moje oczy zmieniły kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony-I nigdy mnie nie nazywaj dziewczynką JASNE!?-krzyknęłam przez warknięcie Sledny zabrał całą naszą trójkę do swojej kryjówki poznałam tam Tobiego,Bena,Sally i wiele więcej Smile dog od razu rzucił się na Jeffa po kilku minutach poszłam do swojego pokoju się rozpakować Jack przyglądał mi się bardzo uważnie jak zobaczył że mam tam same ciemne ciuchy to wyszedł z przejścia do swojego pokoju akurat miałam na przeciwko pokój Jacka źle się czułam że zostawiłam rodzinę ale też i dobrze bo wreszcie święty spokój od rodzeństwa i głupich pytań ,,Jak tam w szkole?'' czułam się wolna tej nocy nie mogłam spać postanowiłam iść do kuchni która była na parterze był tam też Jack-Masz- powiedział i dał mi szklankę wody i karteczke przyklejoną do spodu szklanki taśmą klejącą a pisało tam ,,przyjdź do mojego pokoju musimy porozmawiać w cztery oczy" poszłam na górę po schodach kiedy byłam na przeciwko sypialni Jacka zwątpiłam Jack sam otworzył usiedliśmy na łóżku i zaczęliśmy rozmowę a ciągnęła cię do 3 nad ranem aż zasnęłam z przemęczenia nie w swoim pokoju i łóżku i tak mi teraz mijają lata.Musze kończyć bo policja jedzie za kolejne morderstwo. (sorry że długa ale w nocy najlepiej się pisze i sorka z błędy próba ich usunięcia groziła by zmianie liter jeszcze co do wersji ochrony Jacka piszcie w komentarzach okej?) Kategoria:Opowiadania